


Storm Clouds Can't Ruin My Picnic

by ThroughTheTulips



Series: 30 Days of Sabriel: An Erratic OTP Challenge By A Lazy Author [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Big Brother Dean, Impala Conversation, Kissing, M/M, OhGodsWHyDoThoseTagsMakeItLookLikeWincest, ThisIsNotWincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroughTheTulips/pseuds/ThroughTheTulips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is currently the most powerful being in Heaven and Sam's checking out his ass when he gets up for popcorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Clouds Can't Ruin My Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five: Kissing  
> Notes: I have a pretty good over-reaching plot outlined, I think. Writing stand-alone drabbles is fun, but I am having a hard time getting them to stand up cohesively for 30 fics. So, behold the introduction to the “season plot arc”. This 30 Day series is now going to be one big Actiony Slashy Storytime of Goodness. Yes. Also, there will be Destiel in here soon.

 

_In Which Dean Has Excellent Aim_

 

                There was some sort of situation in Heaven, something that required Gabriel’s constant attention. He’d left when they headed out from Bobby’s two weeks ago, and they hadn’t heard from him except for updates through Castiel. When Dean asked about it Cas made a helpless gesture from the backseat. “It would seem very complex to you.”

                “Try me,” his friend suggested, annoyed. “I’ve got Sam moping around like a love-sick puppy-”

                Sam’s head jerked up from his book. “That’s rich, coming from you.”

                Dean gave him the finger and continued, “-And he can’t even pop in for a beer? It’s been two weeks.”

                Castiel nodded slowly, as if Sam’s feelings took precedence over heavenly discord. “I understand. Sam is concerned that Gabriel has grown bored with him.”

                “Seriously, I’m fine,” Sam put in. “I know he has stuff to do.” Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to know when he was coming back, maybe a phone call would be nice, but he was _not_ going to say that aloud. Dean would never let him live it down.

                The angel’s gaze was understanding, suggesting that he wasn’t obeying the “no mind reading in the Impala” rule. “Sam, Gabriel charged me with looking after you. He wouldn’t do that if he were bored.”

                “Dude, the apocalypse is over. I don’t need an angel sitting behind me all the time anymore.” There was an ominous little silence that made Sam twist around. “What?”

                Castiel had what amounted to his “guilty face” on, an infinitesimal tilting of the eyebrows paired with averted eyes. “Perhaps I was stopped before I could open the gates of Purgatory, but the knowledge of how to do so was still uncovered. There are… rumors in heaven that another angel attempted to use it.”

                “Rumors?” Dean changed lanes, looking for somewhere to pull over and eat. “Wouldn’t you know? I mean, it would be pretty freaking obvious if some cherub showed up blasting lightning bolts from his fingers, wouldn’t it?”

                “That would be very obvious, yes, but we aren’t concerned about cherubs. There is a lower tier-angel who has vanished, a follower of Raphael during last year’s war. Around the time he vanished we felt a ripple of power, as though someone had pushed against the wall separating the worlds. Earth and Purgatory,” he clarified when Dean looked confused. “The concern is that Irafel-the missing angel- let something in. While we have seen no signs of increased monster activity, trouble seems to find Winchesters first. Watching you satisfies both practical and personal goals.”

                The elder Winchester turned the radio volume down, thinking. “It’s actually been kind of quiet since we ganked Eve. Even Crowley’s laying low.”

                Castiel squinted out the window. “He is consolidating his position in Hell. With an archangel taking interest in the human world again, he has considerable incentive to choose his battles wisely.”

                “He’s scared of Raphael?” Sam asked, confused. “Where was all this fear last year?”

                That earned him an indulgent look. “He is wary of Raphael, yes, but his greater concern is Gabriel. There has never been an archangel who is also a pagan deity, and the part of him which is Loki can be… unpredictable.”

                “Well, you’re not wrong there.” The man looked out the window to hide his expression. He knew Gabriel was an archangel, of course, had a general idea of the kind of power he wielded. Gabriel joked about popping upstairs to keep Raphael on the straight and narrow. It hadn’t really dawned on Sam that he could do that because he was stronger than his brother. Gabriel was currently the most powerful being in Heaven, at least until God decided to make a reappearance, and Sam was checking out his ass when he got up for popcorn. His stomach gave a funny lurch. Maybe-

                “Not having second thoughts, are you? We haven’t even gotten to the good stuff.”

                The space on the bench seat between Dean and Sam was abruptly full of archangel. Dean swore, barely managing to keep from swerving into the guardrail. “Jesus!”

                “That stings, Dean-o. I’m gone two weeks and you forget my name.” Gabriel held his bag of gummy bears out as a peace offering. Dean swatted it away.

                “You have a seat, Gabriel. Remember?”

                He smirked. “I do, and it was super sweet of you to write my name on it. Hey, Castiel, trade.” He snapped. Now Castiel sat in the passenger seat and Sam was in the back facing Gabriel. The archangel looked tired, lines of concern where there was normally only mirth. Whatever was going on upstairs must be important, but here he was soothing Sam’s insecurities. He’d known Sam was having insecurities in the first place. That had to count for something. Gabriel gave him a mock serious look. “Listen, Sammitch-”

                Sam reached out, just reached out and slid his hand into the sandy-blond hair and leaned in. Gabriel’s mouth was foreign territory, angular and harder than he was used to with a hint of stubble dragging against his skin. For a brief moment Gabriel was a sugar-flavored statue. Then he huffed out a laugh and pressed closer, opening to Sam’s insistent tongue. He tasted of chocolate, chocolate and raspberries, and how that was possible when Sam had just seen him eating gummy bears was anyone’s guess. Gabriel snickered as though reading his mind. His hands slid up under Sam’s jacket, running lightly up his sides. The hunter made a sound that was utterly inappropriate for public and tilted his head to get deeper. There was something wild under the sweetness of Gabriel’s breath, a sort of heated tension vibrating through his jaw and he needed-

                An empty soda can hit the side of his head. Sam jerked back to stare at his brother. “Dean, what the hell?”

                “What the hell yourself,” Dean snapped, eyes fixed front like he might see them naked. “No fondling angels in my baby.”

                Gabriel snuck another kiss, quick and teasing. “Jealous, are we? I bet I know an angel you could fondle if you ask nicely.”

                Dean shot a slightly guilty glance in Cas’s direction, then scowled back at the road. “Don’t you have important angel business upstairs?”

                “Nothing that can’t-” The archangel stopped, looking pained. “Man, this responsibility stuff is no fun at all.” He gave Sam a look that was equal parts apology and promise. “I have a few more places to look. One day, maybe two if I don’t find anything. After that Raphael can keep an eye on things.”

                Sam was still lightheaded, watching the mobile lips curve around every syllable. He cleared his throat and tried to sound casual. “Give me a heads-up. I’ll get an extra room.”

                Gabriel’s eyes went wide and dark. He eased very carefully back so he wasn’t touching Sam at all, like if he did he wouldn’t be able to leave. “It’s a date. I’ll bring the champagne and strawberries.”

                “Damn it, Gabriel, I’m right here.” Dean yanked the wheel, turning into the parking lot of a Biggerson’s hard enough to throw Sam against the door. When he righted himself Gabriel was gone. Dean parked and twisted to glare over the seat. His expression was uncomfortable but resolute. “We’re gonna lay down some ground rules here, all right?”

                “I’m not fourteen, Dean.”

                “Yeah, well, this is happening, so suck it up.” He closed his eyes as if regretting his choice of words, then opened them and plowed on. “Rule one is no bad touching in the Impala.” Dean held up a hand against Sam’s immediate protest. “Hand holding is okay, but none of… whatever the hell that was. Just no. I wanna see both of your hands, all the time.”

                Sam swallowed a smile. “Fine.”

                “Rule two. No snapping off without letting me know where you’re going.”

                Castiel made a small noise of amusement. “I advise you to make reasonable requests, Dean. Otherwise my brother will take pleasure in breaking your rules.”

                Green eyes flashed annoyance, then resignation. “Yeah, you’re probably right. Just let me know when you’re coming back, Sammy, so I know you aren’t tied up somewhere.”

                Sam couldn’t help himself. It was too perfect. “Well, I _might_ be-”

                “Rule three, no talking about whatever you two do,” Dean said hastily. “You got questions, go watch porn like an adult. I do not want those pictures in my head, got it?”

                A bubble of laughter rippled up and out of Sam. He pushed open the door. “Got it. But Dean?”

                “Yeah?”

                “All that goes for you guys, too.”

                He almost made it out of the car before the second can hit him.


End file.
